


Starscream's Company

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Baby Bumblebee, Bathing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kittens, Licking, Mild slash, Momma instincts, Mommy Starscream, Other, Size Difference, Suspense, Transformers as cats, Transformers as dogs, Transformers babies, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, daddy megatron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: A transformers kitty story. DON'T LIKE? simple. DON'T READ! There will also be transformers as dogs too, so beware, beware XD(Sometimes the biggest mistakes we make come from the mistakes that others make themselves. So after the big accident happened, Megatron decided that he wanted to be alone for a little while, but upon his journey, he stumbled across a stray kitten in desperate need of shelter and a mother. Who better to do that than his mate Starscream?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun. I wanted to write momma Starscream and papa Megatron with baby Bumblebee so badly, and so I did!  
> I'm the meantime...
> 
> Read and enjoy!

Megatron walked down the sidewalk, a heavy growl emerging from his chest. It was dark out tonight, the street lights already flickering out before dawn arrived. Only the moon's bright, pale surface could enlighten the dark, depressing world below, setting out in the west and preparing to trade places with the sun.

There was only an hour or so left that the giant deceptidog had to journey through the quiet streets without being caught and causing panic attacks. Megatron wouldn't necessarily break the record for world's biggest dog, but he'd definitely come close. He was about four foot tall with dark red, black and grey hair. The breed was uncertain. He looked like a wolf with the body of a pit bull but with the slim height of a great Dane. It was hard to determine exactly what kind of dog he was, but that's probably because he wasn't from this planet.

The massive dog's eyes were a diamond shade of red that sparkled in the dark night, his paws were loud as they hit the ground with every step he took, and his ears were the vaccum that listened to all and everything that was around him.

Right now, Megatron just wanted to be alone, enjoy the peace and be able to walk without freaking anyone out. He didn't feel like the drama right now. After what happened a couple days ago... There wasn't much he could conjure himself to feel.

Starscream, his mate, was back at home in their den, probably all folded up in blankets and pouting. Megatron had tried making the seeker-dog feel better, but Starscream just wouldn't talk. He was being stubborn, pouty, closed off and depressed. It hurt Megatron's heart to see his beloved mate in such a state. But he couldn't blame him....

Even he felt the tragic weights of grief baring down on his shoulders, pushing him to the ground like Primus was forcing him to surrender. But he wouldn't.

"Meow-hk," Megatron came to a abrupt stop when he heard the faint, little noise coming from somewhere nearby.

Ears lifting and turning, Megatron smelt the air with his powerful nose, picking up a very familiar scent and _blood_. Then he heard another distressed meow and looked forward in the direction it was coming from. And right there in the middle of the abandoned road was a kitten, weakly crawling- trying to hide underneath a parked truck.

Curiosity and pity rose up inside Megatron who's ears flicked as he began trotting forward. It's not that he cared. He hated cat's, in fact. So he might as well give this pitiful creature his mercy and kill him so that he wouldn't have to suffer his wrath later.

But as Megatron began to approach the struggling kitten, the more details he was beginning to notice. The little feline was a rather bright yellow with black stripes, dirt covering up most of his skinny body. Definitely not like any of the other cats around here on earth. Clearly this was a kitty from Cybertron, but... He was lost, abandoned and hurt.

Megatron came to a stop a few yards away and watched as the kitten collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes were clenched shut, his tail lifeless as he panted beside the old rusty truck.

The sight, Megatron had to admit, was very unsettling. It reminded him of... _things_. Things he didn't want to think about and he growled for it and stomped forward. He would just end this little rodent and be done with it.

But once he stopped upon the unconscious kitten, Megatron began to wonder where his mother was and what happened to him. He didn't see any signature wounds anywhere, but the kitten did have a tangy, _familiar_ scent of blood somewhere on his body. It made Megatron confused, leaning his head down and thinking.

A wide smirk broke out across the Cybertronian dog's face and he bent down. Nudging the kitten with his big nose, Megatron noted that he was very much unconscious and cold which wasn't good. Kittens this age needed to be kept warm under the nipple of their mother or father. Yet there was no one around.

Megatron moved his head up and looked back and forth, ears listening closely for any other present cats or dogs, but heard nothing. With a heavy breath and a considered plan, he leaned down and licked over the kitten's little, lithe body, trying to clean away all the dirt, and warm him. It didn't surprise the big dog, however, when the kitten didn't reply with so much as a whimper, too weak to do anything else.

Megatron licked over the kitten's head, ears and back until he was to his liking before gently grabbing the scruff of his neck. Being careful with his dangerously sharp fangs, Megatron held the sleeping kitten up and began walking back home with him, definite about his plan.

Once Megatron made it to the deceptidog hideout, he immediately made way for his and Starscream's den which was an old trailer house surrounded by boxes and crates. There was junk everywhere, trash littered all over the place, but it was as best of a home as they could find. Blitzwing was sleeping in the old, tipped over refrigerator beside the door and it caused Megatron to growl in frustration because that dog was suppose to be _guarding_ the doors, not snoozing away.

Oh well. He'd deal with Blitzwing later.

Right now Megatron jumped inside and headed for the master bedroom. When he arrived, he slowly pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside, placing the kitten on the ground and shutting the door. He looked around. Nothing but an abandoned bed, a few boxes, blankets and a rickety bathroom. It was messy but it was home.

"Oh Starscream," Megatron's deep, alluring voice echoed on throughout the room as he guessed which box the seeker-dog was in, "Come out now. There is something I would like to show you."

A grumble and a few whines happened along with the sound of a unimpressed growl. "I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed!" Starscream's screechy voice boomed with anger and hurt as he shifted behind the curtain of his box, "I don't care about your worthless make-up gifts, they never work! So do us all a favor and leave me alone."

"Oh, but Starscream," Megatron walked over to the box he estimated his mate was in, ready to pull down the curtain, "This isn't so much a gift as it is a proposition. Come see for yourself."

Starscream growled some more and stuck his head out the box, his face scrunched up in a glare. "Well whatever it is, I don't care! Nothing can fix what happened," he stood up since Megatron was obviously not going to leave him alone, and walked out, stretching his legs, "I don't want to think about it anymore, so why the slag are you bringing it up again? Why can't you just leave me alone to rot and.... Megatron, what is _that_?"

Megatron smirked and followed his mate, walking out in front of him to better present the kitten. It was hard not to chuckle at the frozen surprise on Starscream's face as he stared bewildered at the sight in front of him. "I found him alone and abandoned in the street. He fainted before I was able to reach him. Before I found myself ready to execute him, I had a thought, Starscream."

"What, that you wanted _us_ to take care of him?!" Starscream found out and shrieked, taking a step back and nearly barking, "It's a cat-a _rodent_. We _eat_ them. We don't raise and nutar them! What's the matter with you?"

"But he's not just any cat," Megatron didn't get angry. He had dealt with Starscream's wrath and anger before, and ever since the accident, he understood it, "Take a look for yourself."

Starscream scoffed, about ready to turn around and stubbornly hide back in his box, but curiosity might have pecked him. He unhappily found himself walking forward, slowly as if the kitten would awaken and attack him. He stopped before it and looked down, hardly able to make out his yellow coloring and unique black pattern through the barely lifted sun outside.

"He's... he's one of us," Starscream said, his voice soft and astonished. He hated the cats on earth; they were nasty, mean and annoying. Cybertronian cats were different though. They had a few in their ranks. Soundwave was a cat, Knockout was a cat and so was Swindle.

Starscream sniffed the kitten below him, his maternal instincts trying to kick in. He sighed at the smell of such a young baby, helpless and, "He's hurt..."

Megatron nodded, and stopped beside his mate, giving him a serious look, "Precisely... What do you say, Starscream?"

Starscream looked at Megatron, a confused, sad, painful look on his face. "I-I can't do it," he shook his head, his feelings acting up once more, "I can't... not again."

"He needs you, Starscream," Megatron tried encouraging, giving his depressed mate a nudge on the arm, "And as of now, you are his only hope. If you decide not to, then I will have to take him out... And kill him."

Starscream shot the dog beside him a brief glare and a look of ridiculousness. He stood up and faced the Warlord, asking firmly, "Why would you even _think_ about going through with this after what just happened?"

Megatron tried not to frown at that, his tail lowering between his legs. He looked down at the ground, to Starscream, to the kitten and then away at the wall. Standing up, he held back a sigh and very slowly walked toward the window, his voice a lost void.

"Starscream, when we first arrived on this treacherous planet, do you remember how desperate we were for food? How hungry and livid we had become?" Megatron paused, knowing that his mate was listening, "Well one of the meals I had hunted back then was an earth cat... I ate her kittens and left her alive... To this day I have never regretted it, but ever since the tragic loss of our pups, I can't help but to feel this unsuppressable guilt rise inside myself."

Starscream's ears drooped and he whined, tears almost brought to his eyes at the story and mention of their pups. Not too long ago, after so many tries, Megatron had finally been able to pregnate him. It was the greatest feeling Starscream had ever had. But then... when their puppies were just four weeks old, Megatron and him had to go out on a super important mission. They hoped their puppies would be okay, but when they returned... Let's just say that they were all gone.

The killers had been two unmarked deceptidogs. Megatron and Starscream didn't get a chance to murder them for they ran away before they ever returned.

When Megatron turned to look at him, Starscream lowered his head and stared at the kitten, his heart throbbing so badly. "He's filthy," he whispered, trying not to sob or whine, "I suppose we should get him cleaned up then."

"That's the spirit, Starscream," Megatron would have sounded sarcastic, but this is one of those genuine moments where he compliments and supports his mate instead of mocking him.

Starscream gently picked the kitten up and headed back toward his box. Megatron led the way, pulling down the blanket and spreading it out half ways in and out of the box. The grey dog then watched as his mate sat the kitten down and laid behind him, quickly leaning in to start licking him.

It was a familiar, sweet sight that warmed the old fool's heart.

Starscream licked the kittens back, head and bottom, moving to his belly. The poor thing must have been about five to six weeks old considering his tiny size and frizzy fur. As Starscream continued to lick the kittens belly, a small vibration began happening against his lips and he stopped, looking down. The sweet was... purring.

Starscream couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, ears lifting for the first time in a week as he looked up at Megatron. The big dog simply smiled in return before shifting to lay down in front of them, watching with content.

Starscream went back to cleaning up the little sweet, marking him in their scent and dampening his yellow fur. The little purrs and slight whimpers he got sent tremors through his heart, and Starscream wanted to squeal at every little reaction the kitten made.

It was just like his puppies.

"This suits you," Megatron said, his voice lighthearted and soft as he sat back and watched.

Starscream didn't even protest or glare. He just continued licking and growling as he cleaned the kitten before stopping and muttering, "He's so thin."

Megatron suggested, "Feed him then. You should have enough milk I would assume."

Starscream thought about that, but pointed out, "But if he was already being fed, I'm not entirely certain he will drink my milk."

"No use not trying," Megatron said.

Starscream made a grumpy sound and laid back, pulling the purring kitten closer. His teats were still hard and bulgy from his puppies... _and_ Megatron. It had only been a week, but he still had enough milk left to last this little guy for a century, that is, if he would drink it.

Bringing the kitten to his smallest nipple so that he wouldn't choke, Starscream grew quite surprised by how quickly the sweet latched on as if he had no self control, paws lifting to his belling and kneading. Little suckles began to fill the air, along with the loud tickle of purring.

It made Starscream moan as he laid down and enjoyed the familiar feeling of being sucked on. It reminded him of his puppies. Breast feeding felt amazing. The suction, kneading and eager purring. It was so cute and sweet. Starscream cherished it.

Megatron looked down and met eyes with his mate who whimpered and smiled at him. It was beautiful. "Well done, Starscream," he nuzzled his cheek fondly.

Starscream gave his mate a kiss and just smiled. So happy, so compliant. They laid down together, Starscream laying his head over the other dog's neck while Megatron stayed up to watch for a few minutes. Here in a little bit, they would wake up together... As something more.

* * *

 

For about two hours the three rested until Starscream began to awaken. The seeker-dog lifted his head away from Megatron and yawned, stretching his paws out and flexing his claws. Then he slumped back and licked his lips, a tired sensation weighing his body down a little bit. But that was normal when it came to feeding.

Smiling, Starscream looked down to see if their new little sweet was still suckling or not only to gasp in a burst of horror. The yellow kitten. He wasn’t there! Starscream shot up to his paws in less than a second, eyes shooting across the large room. There were a lot of boxes and blankets lying around, plus the old bed and a nightstand. The window was cracked, but he doubt the kitten could even reach the ledge.

Taking a few steps forward and craining his neck to look behind him, Starscream could see no sight of the kitten. Growling, he looked down and hit Megatron on the head with his, not too soft, paw.

The giant dog barked and hissed awake, jumping to his feet and preparing to fight until he saw the displeased look on his mate's face. "Starscream," he growled lowly, voice fumed with anger as his claws dug into the carpet, "You dare disturb me in such a way that I-"

"The kitten is missing," Starscream cut to the point, "And you, ya big pit, were suppose to be watching him!"

Megatron's ears nearly fell with concern, but Starscream's other understatement had him growling once more. "I believed we were in this together, Starscream," he stated clearly, "This is both our responsibilities now."

"Well _you_ were the one who came up with this bright idea," Starscream jabbed back.

"And _who_ was the one who agreed to it?" Megatron's smug voice asked.

Starscream's wings began to shake and he bared his canines, "Maybe if you weren't such a egotistical maniac all the time then I wouldn't always have to..."

 _Scratch, scratch_.

The baby!

Starscream gasped and jumped past Megatron, sliding over to where one of the cardboard boxes was. He quickly bent down and looked inside, immediately spotting the fury little yellow clump of fright shaking in the corner. The sight made his ears droop. The kitten's sweet baby blues were wide open and crammed with fear as he sat back on his hind legs, trying to disintegrate into the box as his heart beat wildly.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Starscream tried pushing his paw in, not wanting to scare the sweet, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The little yellow kitten breathed like a dog being put out, his paws lifting close to his chest. When he saw the big, mean looking dog come forward, he hissed and tried swatting at the air to scare him back.

"Oh, don't be so feisty, I'm not going to hurt you," Starscream said like it was obvious, but his tone softened and he sat down on his bottom, "My name is Starscream. My mate Megatron found you all alone and abandoned this morning. But you are safe now... we just want to help you."

The kitten blinked, his eyes losing some of their terror and going for a more questionable look. He stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the dog, meowing softly and wincing. He didn't unravel yet, but that was just because he was so scared.

"Come now," Starscream couldn't bring himself to get angry or strike out. He was hurting too badly seeing the kitten so afraid and shaking, "I do not wish to inflict any harm. I merely want to help you.... Please."

The yellow kitten shook his head and mumbled a shaky, "B-ba dohg wa eee me!"

" _Huh_?" Starscream didn't understand that, making a silly face and shrugging his ears. The most he could get out of that nonsense was 'Dog' and 'me.'

The kitten fell to all his paws and tried curling himself up in the corner, his baby blues clouded with tears, "Ba dog tie eee me!"

"'A bad dog tried to eat you?" Megatron asked as he kneeled down beside his mate and looked inside, his voice and posture calm and collected.

The kitten tensed and hissed at the sight, now completely tearing up and crying because he knew he was going to die. Primus, he just lived this same fate two and a half hours ago! Why was it happening again? He thought he was safe, but no! Now there were _two more_ bigger, scarier dogs right in front of him who had him utterly pinned and at their mercy.

When the kitten nodded and hid his head underneath his paws, Megatron looked over at Starscream and frowned. "Do you think his mother was killed by a pack attack?" the seeker whispered.

"Possibly," Megatron nodded, looking somewhat upset.

Starscream bent back down and softly said, "It's okay, little one, we are not going to hurt or _eat_ you. We're not like those kind of dogs."

The yellow kitten peeked at them through a gap in his paws, so afraid and worried of what they'd do to him. They were so big and scary with those large paws, multiple fangs and giant bodies.… He was so doggy kibble.

"Do you have a name by any chance?" Starscream asked, interested and kindly.

This the yellow kitten did finally look up into, his bright watery eyes a gleem in the morning sunshine. He meowed hesitantly and nodded, wondering why they would want to know that information before they ate him. Maybe it was to keep track of a list of their most tasty meals? The kitten whimpered.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Megatron's voice wasn't so soothing with how it always sounded so angry and demanding, the scowl on his face never suppressing.

"Bu-bu-bee," The kitten whimpered and tried keeping from shaking too hard before he caused the box to collapse.

"What?" Starscream shook his head, "Say that again."

Bumblebee cried loudly, "Bumbee!"

They still couldn't fully understand him. But the more Megatron studied the unique yellow and black pattern covering the sweet's body, the more he began to wonder. "Bumblebee?" he guessed, giving the kitten fluffy raised eyebrows.

The little kitten nodded, eyes poofy with water and fur spiking. Starscream smiled and nudged Megatron on the shoulder, giving him a simple look, "I do love Bumblebees, don't you?"

Megatron played along, "They are the most beautiful of insects in my opinion."

"And fun to chase," Starscream added, giving the gaping kitten a peek.

The kitten known as 'Bumblebee' lifted his tail and head, eyes widening as he stared between the two. "Mu lie Bee?" he said, a wobbly smile about to break out across his adorable face.

"Uhh... _Yes_ , we do," Starscream said, hoping that it satisfied the kitten's question, and thank Primus, it did. "Will you come out now? I think we've shown that we don't wish to harm you."

Bumblebee didn't look too convinced at first, but he figured is they did want to eat him then they would have simply stuck their heads in and done it already. So he shakily stood up and took a wobbly step forward, trying not to fall down as he woddled quickly until he almost fell.

Bumblebee panicked when he lost control, about to tumble over, but squealed in surprise when a large paw came out and caught him. He held onto the giant paw like a lifeline, panting and twitching. When he looked up and saw the smirking dog known as Megatron, his little ears fell and he went stalk still.

Starscream chuckled and moved out in front of his mate, bending back down and giving the kitten a small nuzzle on the side. "There, isn't that better now?" he whispered.

Bumblebee whimpered, almost wetting himself at the contact. Still too horrified, he stayed stiff and let go of Megatron's paw, kneeling to the floor in hopes that they would not hurt him. Seeing another large snout coming for him, Bumblebee flinched and tried curling in on himself as he expected biting and goring, but what he felt was _much_ different.

Someone licked over his head, ears, down his back and across his side, firm yet gentle. Bumblebee couldn't help his bodies natural reaction as it opened up and allowed more of that wonderful, comforting contact. And when they got to his tummy, he really fell over and spread his paws out, eyes closed and body rumbling with soft purrs.

Starscream nuzzled Bumblebee's smooth belly and licked it, giving him all his loving attention. It made his heart warm at the sight of the kitten all relaxed and purring, ears occasionally twitching and paws mindlessly kneading. He moved up and gave his neck a gentle lick, loving how the volume of such adorable purring grew expressively louder.

Megatron watched, his own father instincts kicking back to life inside him. Seeing Starscream so content, relaxed and happy made his pride seize the fire that had went off inside his body.

Bumblebee squirmed to try and get a better angle of belly rubs, and as the large doggy did so, he asked a question that made his brain snap.

"How long has it been since you last ate?"

What a question indeed. How could he possibly forget? Bumblebee's eyes shot open and he rolled over onto his belly and looked up, quickly lifting his paw and spouting, "Ma budder ou' dare! De nee hel! Hel, hel, hel!"

"Whoa now, calm down," Starscream's face grew confused at the kitten's sudden outburst and barely educated speech, "What is the matter, sweet?"

Bumblebee jumped and pointed in a random direction, looking from Megatron to Starscream to the wall. "Budders! Dey ou' dare! Hel em!" he cried again, his eyes clenching shut as he begged desperately.

"Budders?" Starscream repeated before it crashed upon him, "Brothers."

"You have other brethren out there?" Megatron asked, getting to a point where they were eye level.

Bumblebee nodded and meowed loudly, tail flipping and flopping excitedly. "Dey nee hel!" he squeaked.

"They need help," Megatron said in a grumble to himself and looked up at the door. He remembered where he found Bumblebee and made a mental note of where exactly to go. It was morning now which meant humans were awake and driving down the streets. It would be a hefty risk, but something told him that he did not care. It was strange, but apart of him felt responsible for this kitten now, and if he had brothers out there who needed help, then he would help them.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

Megatron looked back at his mate and thinned his mouth out before looking down at their kitten. His tail lifted and he bent over to the little sweets level and said in a reassuring rumble, "I will find your brothers. Stay here with your carrier Starscream... I will return shortly, little one."

Bumblebee whimpered when the bigger dog rubbed their cheeks together and licked away the tears staining his damp cheeks. It was hard to believe that such a mean, fierce looking dog could be so nice and gentle. But Bumblebee mostly was worried for his brothers, and hoped that this big grey dog could bring them home safely.

Starscream was uncertain, "It's daylight! You could get caught o-or worse and I do not want to have to take care of this alone!"

Megatron stood up, "Starscream, calm yourself. I assure you a swift return. Stay here and watch over our little one."

Starscream also whimpered when his mate gave him a quick lick on the cheek and began heading for the door. "Whatever you do, just don't get caught! Oh, and _hurry_!" he hollered.

Megatron gave him a stoic look and nodded before leaving out the door, closing it back in place.

Starscream sighed and sagged, his ears, wings and lips drooping. He wouldn't admit it, but he was just so afraid of Megatron getting hurt that he didn't want him going on these dangerous missions. But a light meow caught his attention and he looked down.

Bumblebee looked up at his new said 'carrier' and fiddled with the carpet, unsure of what to do. "Ma wan play?" he asked, trying to smile.

Starscream released all his pent up misery and stress and relaxed, giving into the feelings completely and laying down against the wall. There was a nice, comfortable nest of blankets below them. He patted the ground and watched as the little sweet giggled and began hobbling forward. The sight, Starscream admitted, was so sweet and adorable. All the little trips Bumblebee made, and the silly sounds he uttered was worth treasuring.

When Bumblebee was close enough, he sat before his new carrier and asked, "Wha ma new ma?"

"Say again?" Starscream said, his ears lifted.

Bumblebee repeated, "Why ma new mama?"

Starscream looked back down, his chest lifting in a sigh, "Oh, sweet, that's something we'll discuss later. For right now, let's get you fed. You're far too skinny for my liking."

Bumblebee looked down at himself and frowned. He hadn't eaten in a while, so he had to agree. Feeding did sound nice right now. Looking back up at his new carrier, he nodded eagerly.

Starscream shifted back against the wall some more and presented his chubby teats, watching as Bumblebee gasped and tumbled towards them. A small chuckle came out his mouth as he watched the baby examine his milky packages. When Bee finally did choose, it almost melted Starscream's heart for he chose the same nipple he had given him earlier. It was a sign of true acceptance, trust and love.

And Starscream never wanted to lose it.

Gratified, Starscream curled himself around the small kitten as he began to suck and knead at his teat, his light purrs easing away all the pain in his body. Primus, Starscream closed his eyes, he hoped Megatron made it back safe with Bumblebee's brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing violence so it might seem rushed in the middle, sorry. I'm literally too tired to care right now.
> 
> So here we go, another chapter of fluff, love and stuff :)

Bumblebee's suckles began to slow down and he eased the tight kneading of his paws, purring lightly and blinking off and on. He had never tasted doggie milk before, especially not from one of his own kind... It was thicker, almost sweet. Just a little bit had his belly feeling stuffed and full.

Bumblebee let go of the nipple with a small pop and yawned, paws stretching out. He blinked, feeling tired but also a little sore. He hadn't had a good weekend. His survival had been rough and frightening. But this felt like a big break; a relieving, warm environment that he actually felt safe in.

Starscream lifted his head at the loss of suckles and looked over to check on his baby. Bumblebee was laying on his belly right in front of his teats, head lazily rolled over to lick poorly at his paws. A smile bloomed on Starscream's face and he made a small happy whining sound that caught the kitten's attention.

Bumblebee looked up and meowed excitedly, almost forgetting that this was his new care giver. "Mama!" he cried happily and began waddling up to the dog's head.

"Oh sweety," Starscream said softly, watching as the little kitten stepped over his front paw and laid in between them, turning around and sniffing. He looked so cute, gazing around and examining the most random things like they were so extraordinary.

Then he stopped and sat still, looking in one direction for a moment.

It scared Starscream, his ears lifting as he leaned his head down. When he was to the point of almost touching Bumblebee with his big nose, the kitten sneezed in his face and then sneezed again for extra measure. Starscream clenched his eyes shut and scrunched his face up.

Hmm... So that's why he was so still.

Bumblebee sniffed and wiped at his nose with his paw. When he looked up and saw the hilarious face his momma was making, he giggled and tried standing up. "I sowry!" he still giggled, using Starscream's face for leverage while leaning in to lick his cheek a few times.

Starscream couldn't help but to melt at the affectionate display, feeling those little paws resting against his snout and cheeks, little clumsy licks underneath his eyes and over his face. "It's okay, little one," he assured, moving his paws more around the sweet.

Bumblebee purred and rubbed his face into Starscream's, yawning once more. "Pay?" he asked and sat back, snuggling into the dog's fluffy chest and purring.

"Play?" Starscream asked, "You wanna play?"

"Yay, yay! Pay!" Bumblebee giggled and rolled over onto his back, swatting playfully at the dog's long fur, "Pay!"

Starscream wasn't the best sport when it came to playing. He was a deceptidog. He didn't have time or desires for play, but... sometimes he did like to play fetch- Megatron being the only one who knew of this. And he did have a litter of puppies not too long ago. Was he really going to deny them of having fun or playing? Of course not. He'd give his puppies anything they wanted.

"What would you like to play?" Starscream asked, making a fortress around the kitten with his big paws and legs.

Bumblebee peeked at him and looked around the room. There weren't any cat trees or round, little balls that make a funny, alluring sound when they rolled, so it seemed pretty upsetting. But all the various boxes, blankets and disgarded furniture gave the little kitten a swell idea.

"Hi an see!" Bumblebee squealed and giggled, eagerly looking up at his momma.

Starscream almost didn't understand that squeal and furrowed his brow in a moment of confusion. When he repeated the words a couple of times, it soon settled upon him making him say, "Oh... Hide and seek."

"Yes, yay!" the kitten tried jumping with excitement, but only succeeded with tumbling to his side, "Hi and see! Mama an me!"

Starscream was going to say that he was too big to hide in anything in this room, but the kitten only melted his heart further with his adorable, innocent plea. Submitting rather easily, Starscream kept from rolling his eyes as he bent down and agreed with a happy whine.

"Alright, little one... We'll play," he nuzzled his head and smiled as Bumblebee giggled and rubbed his tiny face against his cheek, purring. "Why don't you go hide first? I'll count," he nudged him.

"Oh key!" Bumblebee agreed and jumped up, moving through Starscream's paws toward the middle of the room, looking around.

Starscream turned around and sighed, bending down and covering his face with one paw. He knew he was beyond such low levels, but what else can he do? He was Bumblebee's new momma now. He needed to provide safe, loving activities for him. Even though it was something so simple and meaningless.

"One... Two... Three," Starscream's ears perked as he heard giggles and shuffling boxes. He knew that just by listening he'd be able to find Bee in less than two seconds, but he'd make it fun. "Four... Five... Six... Seven."

The new sound of scattering footprints happened along with a giggle and soft panting. Behind the box, underneath the grey blanket by the window- is where Starscream predicted. He smirked to himself and finished, "Eight... Nine-Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

As Starscream whipped around, the entire room went silent and nothing was moving. He hummed, flicking his ears and listening closely for a sound although he pretty much already knew where he was hiding. "Hmm.... I wonder where he went?" he said out loud, walking forward slowly and gazing at passing boxes.

"Oh, Bumblebee, where are you?" Starscream called, stopping and looking underneath a blanket covering a box, "Are you somewhere in the closet?"

When Starscream stepped past some scattered boxes and looked inside the closet, a small giggle happened. His ears turned and his tail lifted. "Hmm..." He stepped around and casually began walking back past the boxes, "I wonder where that sound came from?"

Another giggle happened. It was impossible for Starscream not to know where Bumblebee was hiding, and it would have been meaningless to him, but he was a momma again, and he wanted to experience this maternal feeling as much as he could for as long as he could. Babies were sweet, delicate, special things, and Starscream had lost his. He wasn't going to lose another.

"Where are you?" he drew out the words, turning a box over and looking inside. "Where is my little monstrosity hiding, hmm?" he tipped another box over and heard shuffling.

"I think I'm getting close," Starscream quietly walked to the box by the window and paused, ears lifting as he got ready to scoot it over, "I think I... Found you!"

Starscream scooted the box over and pulled the blanket down, looking inside the box and expecting to see a giggling little kitten somewhere inside. But... There was nothing there.

The blanket fell from Starscream's jaws and he gasped silently, fear suddenly washing over him as he truly wondered where his baby went, looking from left to right quickly, ears lifting.

"Hehe! I win!" said the sweetest little squeal from behind the big dog.

Starscream nearly jumped, turning around and looking down at his baby, startled by the inconvenience of the situation. "Where were you hiding?" he asked, astonished and relieved.

Bumblebee giggled and gestured to the bed with his paw, stumbling forward only to catch himself again. "Now you hi'!" he cheered.

Starscream, despite his shock from how talented and clever his baby was, scrunched up his face in slight detest. "I'm a little too big for hide and seek..."

"Nu-uh!" Bumblebee jumped forward, protesting as he got to his belly and rubbed his mommy's paw with his head, purring, "You purrfeekt'"

The sweet, adorable cuteness was too much for his heart to take. Starscream found himself smiling uncontrollably, lips wobbling as he kneeled down and preened his little kitten, "OK, sweet... I'll hide."

* * *

 

 

"You seem more focused today than usual. Is it because of your new kitten?" Dreadwing asked as he walked with his master through the abandoned streets of the town they lived near.

Megatron sighed, "He's not... He's Starscream's kitten. I am merely seeking revenge on the dogs who ate our pups."

Dreadwing gave him a look, tail wagging slightly as he lifted his ears, "Have you ever watched earth- I think you call them- documents or documentaries?"

Megatron gave him an unimpressed look, "Have you been sneaking around human territory again, Dreadwing?"

"Only for scraps, and need I remind you that my sneaking around did get us food for a whole week," Dreadwing perked pointedly and smirked, "However, while I was scavenging, I noticed this human product that looked like a box but was illuminating a message to me..."

"A TV?" Megatron cut in with a unsatisfied grumble.

"I suppose," Dreadwing shrugged as they made a turn down another ally, watching as Megatron leaned down and smelt the area, "They were talking about an animal called penguins... A birds of some sort, but they reminded me of you and Starscream."

Megatron slowed slightly, his eyes moving but his head staying back, "How?" His voice was gruff, not that he was angry, but he didn't want to be distracted right now.

"When penguins lose their young, they result to violence, sometimes killing other penguins in order of adopting their young in terms of replacing their own," Dreadwing explained, "So much anguish, so much loss... It reminds me of~"

"Enough, Dreadwing," Megatron's voice was firm but not angry as he stopped on the street, legs feeling slightly unstable, eyes staring at the ground, "I am not a penguins. I am the deceptidog lord, my word is law. Seeking revenge from the traitors who ate my pups is different than finding those kittens for..."

Megatron paused. Suddenly Dreadwing's critical claim had him thinking... maybe he really was like a penguin; emotionally unstable, depressed, angry, betrayed, and determined, very determined to find-to find _something_ in replace of that enormous gaping whole the loss of his babies left behind. He could try to lie and pretend that it didn't bother him, but in reality what good would that do him? How would either way influence him or his loss?

Luckily, he didn't have to answer.

"Quick! Unner dah truck!" came shouting and the sound of desperate, frightened meows.

Megatron’s head flashed to the left where the sound was coming from, and what he saw made the very Cybertronian blood in his viens explode.

Five kittens- _Cybertronian_ kittens scurried as fast as their stumpy little legs would carry them, desperately seeking shelter underneath the old human vehicle sitting at the side of the road. Colors of black, white, green, purple and blue became blurs, especially when a familiar red dog jumped out of the bush from the other side of the road and barked, followed by another blue dog.

Those traitors!

As three kittens made it under the truck, the biggest of the two left behind urged his siblings on, "Unner duh' truck, under now!" Then he jumped around, facing the dogs with his back hunched and fangs bared as he hissed.

They weren't even his kittens yet and Megatron was already impressed.

The dark blue kitten swatted at the air, trying to scare off the big dogs as they began racing across the street.

"Shouldn't we be _attacking?_ " Dreadwing asked, his forelimbs in a stance for jumping.

"Wait..." Megatron whispered, watching closely. Were those kittens...?

As the red dog got too close, the blue kitten jumped up and scratched him clean across the nose. The red dog yelped and jerked its head back. Then the blue dog stepped in, swooping down and grabbing the kitten between his fangs.

That's when Megatron drew the line.

Heaving a bark of pure anger and hatred, Megatron watched as both the traitors jumped, heads whipping back to look at him.

"Oh scrap."

"Run brother!"

The blue dog dropped the kitten and ran off with his sister, as fast as their paws could carry them.

Megatron ran over to the kitten and immediately smelt blood that had him grimacing. The little blue kitten lay on the ground, breathing quickly, panting as it mindlessly pawed at the street in a weak attempt to get away from the scarier dog. He was bleeding from the area of his ribs. Megatron wouldn't be surprised if one was broken.

Standing above the kitten, Megatron looked down at it and kept from growling when he saw the tiny red symbol on its arm. _Autocat_...

"Can you stand?" Megatron asked.

The kitten flinched and whimpered, trying to scoot its body away but it was too hard. Obviously, Megatron thought, he was too injured and would need immediate medical attention.

"Do not worry," Megatron mumbled, leaning down to lick the kitten's side to show that he meant no harm, "I'm not here to hurt you or your brothers."

"W-why?" the kitten began to shake, squirming and whimpering in pain.

It crushed something inside Megatron. He licked him again, "Because, I know you need help. If you do not trust me then trust your brother... Bumblebee."

This made the kitten brighten. "Bu-bu-bees alive?" he asked with a weak smile, ears lifting.

Megatron nodded, "Yes, and he wants you to come home, all of you."

The blue kitten's eyes shut and he made a face, "Home... Gone."

Megatron would question it later, "Come with us then. We can take you to a new home, you _and_ your brothers."

The kitten looked up at the big scary dog and stared, afraid, hurt and uncertain. "Dogs mean... dey ate momma."

When the kitten started crying, shaking even worse than before, Megatron leaned back down to lick him, his heart clenching in vain. "I'm not like those dogs," he promised, "I want to give you a home... not take it away."

The kitten had tensed at the small licks against his side, but after a moment of the gentle grooming, he began to relax. Thinking about his options here. They hadn't eaten for a couple days, their home was destroyed, their momma was eaten right in front of them and now he was wounded.

Honestly, what else was there to really do?

"Arcee..." the blue kitten called, "Bulhead', Blurr, Powl'... com' ere'."

Megatron lifted his head when he saw four little heads stick out from underneath the vehicle and stepped back to show his submission, that he meant no harm.

Hesitantly, the kittens stepped forward, watching Megatron with weary eyes before immediately running over to their wounded brother. "Smokey!" the pink and purple kitten cried and Megatron was surprised to learn that it was a female.

The little pink kitten quickly began to groom her brother, followed by all the others. "Go wid' him," Smokescreen wheezed, "He will help you."

"No Smokey, we won' liv you!" the pink one argued.

"You 'our brudder," The light blue one said quickly.

Smokescreen sighed, "Bu-bu-bee is safe. If you go wid' the big dog... You be safe too."

"Bu' Smokey!"

"We're not leaving your brother behind," Dreadwing confirmed, stepping into the mix and causing the kittens to jump at his grumbly voice.

Megatron nodded, "Smokey will be safe. My arm-uhh... _Family_ will help him. He will be okay."

The kittens all looked between the two dogs before looking down at their biggest brother. "Go..." Smokescreen wheezed again, "Papa wud' wan' it."

As the kittens agreed, Megatron faced his fourth in command, bowing his head and mumbling, "Take the kittens back to the base, have Knockout tend to them and show Starscream. I have... unfinished business to attend."

"Yes, my lord," Dreadwing nodded before looking back to the kittens.

They were all sitting now, showing their submission and acceptance of the deal. "Here," Megatron leaned down to pick the wounded kitten up slowly, "Kneel down, Dreadwing."

Dreadwing kneeled. Megatron carefully picked up Smokescreen and sat him down on Dreadwing's broad back between his fluffy wings, encasing him in his long fur.

"Follow Dreadwing, he'll take you home," Megatron explained.

"Our home?" the chubby green one asked.

Megatron made a face, not sure how to answer that sad, innocent question. Clearly some of them still believed that their home was still alive. "Our home gone, Bulky'" the black and white one said.

"Oh..." the green one looked away, sad.

It tugged on Megatron’s heart so much that he had to step away. "Right... Dreadwing, you know what to do."

"Yes sire," Dreadwing faced the direction of the base, cupping his wings around the kitten on his back and gesturing to the others, "Come along kittens."

The kittens, albeit timidly, followed along behind the big dog. Megatron took a minute to watch them go, thinking about the entire situation.

He lost his puppies. They lost their parents. Was it a coincidence or was it just cruel fate? Brutality was a part of life but... but did it really have to be _that_ part?

Megatron sighed and turned around. He had the scent of those two traitors dead in his head. He knew exactly where they were at. He just needed to follow them.

* * *

 

 

Bumblebee lay in between Starscream's paws as Starscream groomed and pampered him, washing him in his scent and nudging his full belly. Bumblebee purred loudly, kneading at Starscream's fuzzy chest as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Starscream hadn't felt warmth like this since before they lost their pups. This might be a kitten and all, but he was helpless and alone. That had to count for something right?

"Starscream?" Someone scratched at the door.

Starscream glared, " _Shh!_ Be quiet you idiotic rodent!" When the door creaked open and Starscream saw who it was, he sharply motioned him to come forward with his head.

Knockout entered, his red eyes widening and tail jumping up at the sight of the yellow kitten sleeping in between the second in command's paws. "Starscream...?" he whispered in awe.

"Yes, yes, I know," Starscream rolled his eyes, "I have a kitten now, okay? Don't go spreading it around..."

"No no, I think it's great!" Knockout smiled, his furry hips moving elegantly as he neared, "It's just uhh... I don't understand how or why or when, is that okay?"

Starscream, for a moment, wished he didn't have a kitten just so he could bump that red cat on the head. "Megatron found him... I... I wanted to keep him," he murmured.

"Oh my," Knockout breathed, looking closer at the sleeping kitten, "Was he hurt?"

"Just a little malnourished and dirty. Nothing you need to wet your fir over." Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Were there anymore?" Knockout asked.

"Well Megatron went looking and~"

" _Bu-bu-bee!_ " squealed several tiny voices from the door.

Bumblebee jumped right to attention, his head snapping up and eyes widening, "Budders ere?"

"Bumbee!"

Starscream and Knockout both stood up in surprise as a bunch of baby cats of all different colors began running towards the yellow and black one. Knockout laughed. Starscream stared utterly bewildered.

"Bu-bu-bee, wu miss you!"

"War you k?"

"So habby tu' see you!"

The kittens all danced and cuddled around each other, licking each other's fur and crying in complete joy of finally being together. Starscream had to admit, it was heartbreakingly adorable. When Dreadwing came through the door next, he looked over and lost all traces of his happiness.

"Where is Megatron?" Starscream asked, walking over to the dark blue dog who's head was slumped in what appeared to be shame, "Where is he?"

"Lord Megatron left on account of unfinished business," Dreadwing confirmed for the Warlord.

Starscream's heart stopped. "It was them?" he asked. Dreadwing's nod made him both anxious and furious, "It was them and you didn't help him?!"

Dreadwing gestured to the kittens.

Starscream wouldn't have it. "That is no excuse! They could have waited!"

Dreadwing kneeled down and unfolded his wings. Starscream gasped at the sight of the blue kitten lying there shaking and whimpering, the smell of blood now heavy in the air. Immediately, all the anguish came back and made him freeze.

That night after all his pups were gone, Starscream had managed to find one in the grass. The pup was already wounded beyond saving, and whimpered and cried and shook until death between Starscream's very paws. This kitten was much the same.

"Knockout, here, now," Starscream ordered, his voice firm as he reached out to carefully grab the wounded kitten.

Bumblebee looked over at the commotion and gasped. "Smoey!" he made a jump.

Dreadwing stopped him, "Your brother will be okay. Let Knockout help him."

"Buh' he hur'!" Bumblebee struggled to get around the big dog.

Arcee stopped him, "Bumbee waih'! Smokey nee help. Let big dog help!"

Bumblebee looked at his sister, sad and afraid and worried as he panted. "Buh..."

"There now, little one," the familiar voice of his momma said, "Smokescreen will be alright, see? Knockout is helping him."

Bumblebee looked over and saw that the bright red cat was hovering over his brother with some strange looking plants and cloth things. It made his eyes water as he jumped to the seeker dog, hugging him," Will ee' be righ', momma?"

"Yes," Starscream whispered, wrapping a paw around the yellow kitten and leaning down to rub him with his cheek, "He will be alright."

At the sight of their brother receiving such warm, affectionate love from the pretty dog, Prowl wondered, " _Momma?"_

Bumblebee looked back at them, "Dis mu new momma! Ee nice!"

"Buh our momma..." Bulkhead whimpered, "das not er'."

"Our momma gone, Bulhead," Blurr said in a sad voice, "Dat dog ate er..."

All the kittens wilted besides Bumblebee. "Dis is momma!" he said and cuddled into the warm doggies chest, "Ee so nice."

"You not dere, Bumbee," Arcee whispered.

Starscream figured out what happened pretty quickly and immediately felt his heart clench. "Yes, your mother is gone..." He confirmed, "But now you have a chance to have a new mother... Me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors then just ignore em, I'll fix them later.


End file.
